


War Games

by RiverSongFallenAngel221B



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Gen, how I think this will go down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongFallenAngel221B/pseuds/RiverSongFallenAngel221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve fight in the last battle of the Civil War. The cards are all on the table... Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Games

Alarms were ringing in Tony's head, his heart was pounding, it was war.

  
"Sir, I suggest that you make a move."

  
He couldn't move, he never thought it would come down to this, it was just him and Cap. When this stupid game had started Tony had Natasha and T'Challa by his side and Cap had Clint and Sam on his team. They called themselves Cap squad and Iron squad and even though the team was split up, it still felt like they were overall on the same side. Like they were just playing the game against eachother because they had no one else to play with. But this, this was different. This was a fight to the death that Tony didn't want to win, but couldn't afford to lose.

  
He took in a deep breath and tried to ignore the yelling around the room. He chanced a smile at Steve, searching for any sign that they didn't have to fight like this, that maybe, just maybe they could walk away from the table equals. No such luck, Cap's face was firm, eyebrows furrowed in some kind of angry concentration. It was too late to walk away, everyone knew it. The cards were all on the table, this battle would win the war. Tony was nervous, every battle that they fought so far ended in a draw and two more prisoners of war. This was it, it had all come down to this moment, right here, right now.

  
Tony looked confidently at Steve, not yet sure if he was bluffing or not.

  
"On the count of three" Tony said, voice even.

  
"One..." His heart was racing, "Two..." He couldn't breath, "Three!"

  
They flipped over their final cards. Tony laughed maniacally, "That's what I call over kill."

  
Cap's two of clubs was no match for Tony's king of diamonds.

  
"I win."

  
"You are such a gracious winner." Cap sighed and shuffled the deck. "Fine, what game are we playing?"

  
"Cards Against Humanity, and make me a martini." Tony beamed at Steve. "Shaken, not stirred."


End file.
